Loving To Know You
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Sequel to Felix Felicis. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Loving To Know You

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Author notes: Sequel to Felix Felicis!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

* * *

It's been three years since the battle against Voldemort in Hogwarts. Three years since Harry last seen Severus Snape during the battle, he had fled right after Harry had won against Voldemort and he had never seen him again.

Harry was now working in the Ministry of Magic as he was an Auror trying to catch the remaining Death Eaters.

Ron and Hermione had married a year ago; they are expecting their first baby soon but not just yet.

Neville is now dating Ginny; Ginny is now a teacher at Hogwarts while Neville is a Healer in St. Mungo's hospital.

Luna is also dating Ginny's ex-boyfriend, Michael Corner. The two seems perfect for one another.

Harry sighed as he had returned from work that day as he had just gotten mail from the Ministry of Magic even though he had just came from there. He opened it up to read the contents:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are here to inform you that we have captured the Death Eater this so called Severus Snape. We are having his trial at the month of July 30__th__. We are to inform you that you are one of the witnesses if you want Snape to be guilty or not._

_Please be at the trial at ten o'clock in the morning. If you want to visit Snape, he is now in Azkaban until the trial is heard. Just tell your name to the guard and he will let you in. Thank you for reading the contents of this letter._

_-Stacy Pen-Wood (Prime Minister)_

Harry stared down at the letter as he sat down on one of the chairs in the room. He knew that he has to visit Snape soon; he had to go and visit him in Azkaban.

* * *

Harry decided to visit Severus the following Tuesday afternoon, where he had finally taken some time off. He had been working at the Ministry for four days a week, which contains: Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday.

He had never taken a sick leave unless it was really important and this one was. He entered Azkaban the following afternoon, gave his name to the guard he saw and where his destination would be. The guard nodded at him, "prisoner #347 and cell #G9," he murmured as Harry raised his eyebrows at him and started to follow him.

There were a few catcalls along the way as Harry followed the guard; finally, at the very end of the hallway, they had stopped. "Severus Snape! You got a visitor!" The guard snapped.

Harry turned to look inside the cell, he saw Severus staring at him surprised. "Could I speak with him privately?" He asked as the guard sighed.

"Supposedly it's for family members," he began.

Harry gulped nervously, "I am his fiancé," he said as he shifted as out of the corner of his eye, he also saw that Severus eyes were widened to surprise.

The guard smirked, "like it up to your ass, huh Snape!" He exclaimed as Severus hands were tightened into a fist.

"Could I speak with him privately?" Harry snapped again.

"Twenty minutes!" The guard snapped at him as he pushed the cell opened and Severus came out with his hands still cuffed.

The guard led them to an area where there were tables and chairs as family members talks to the prisoners that were their husbands or fiancé. Harry and Severus sat at an empty table as there were guards standing by the doors, "Potter, what are you doing here?" Severus asked angrily.

"I wanted to see you. Is that so hard to ask?" Harry snapped.

"The last time we saw each other, you wanted to kill me! Why didn't you?"

Harry sighed, "I don't know. I just didn't have the guts back then."

"So then, why are you here?"

"I am a witness at your trial next Tuesday. I'm not sure who else gotten a letter, but I will be there," he said as Severus scoffed.

"No doubt Minerva is going to be there," he said.

"I just want to ask you, do you still love me?" Harry asked so quietly that Severus almost didn't hear the statement that he asked.

"You're asking me this now? Why is this so significant?"

"Do you want to spend your time here for twelve years or so? Just like Sirius Black was?" Harry asked angrily as he glared at Severus.

"I could survive."

"No you can't! Look at you! Your hair is messy, your thinner last time we saw each other, and I'm sure you hadn't had a decent bath within a week," Harry said.

Severus glared at him, "I don't really love you Potter. Not anymore," he said.

"Good. Well, the only thing that could save you now is a mere memory," Harry said.

Severus blinked, "mere memory?"

"Yes. Veritaserum and the Pensive. Remember those two?"

Severus nodded, "the Pensive might get me out free, but I'm not sure about the Veritaserum," he admitted as Harry agreed slowly.

"I'll be speaking with Hermione and the others if they had gotten one also since they were with me during the final battle. Just do me a favor, don't do anything idiotic while you're here for one more week?" He said as he pleaded.

Severus snorted, "I'll try not to. But I'm hearing that I might get a new partner in my cell. You know how I like my privacy," he said.

Harry nodded slowly, "I'll speak to the warden. He might recognize who I am," he said.

Severus rolled his eyes, "by the way, what was that about the whole 'fiancé' thing?"

Harry shrugged, "just don't blow our cover," he said as Severus nodded.

"When will I see you again?"

"The day of the trial," Harry replied.

Severus nodded as the two stood up, "just don't do anything stupid Potter," he said as Harry smiled at him and he said good-bye to him as the guard came and gotten Severus as he watched Harry leave out off his sight.

* * *

TBC...

me: Remember, I did this a long time ago and so, I can't changed anything or else it would ruin it.

Harry: Is this the sequel?

me: The 2nd sequel to be exact.

Harry: Yay!

Severus: Stop acting like a little kid.

Minerva: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Ginny: Review and update.


	2. Chapter 2

Loving To Know You II

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: Sequel to Felix Felicis!

Warning II: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You. NO FLAMES PLEASE!!

* * *

It was finally the day of the trial for Severus Snape. Harry had asked people who he knows that might receive a letter from the Ministry of Magic. So far, he had gotten an answer from Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Minerva and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix.

He had also think that Draco and his mother would be there at the trial since Severus was Draco's godfather after all, both of them didn't wanted to join you-know-who but had little choice since Lucius was one of his servants.

Since Lucius was now dead, the Ministry of Magic had gain Draco and his mother freedom but is having one of the Auror's watching them as the Auror lives in their neighborhood.

"Are you nervous Harry?" Hermione asked as she and the group was now walking towards where the Ministry of Magic lies and it was nine-thirty in the morning now.

"Why would I be nervous? I have all the evidence I need here," Harry said as he took out the vial from the pockets of his robes.

"You do realize, if Snape does gets free, he has nowhere to go? He doesn't have any money now since the Ministry of Magic had taken that away from him," Hermione said.

"See, I was thinking about that. Since he wouldn't be comfortable living in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, I think he should be living with me where he'll be more comfortable."

"You sure that's wise Harry? We could take him in," Remus said as he gestured to himself and Tonks who had also nodded.

Harry shook his head, "we still have to work out our relationship anyway," he said.

Hermione grinned at him, "I thought you didn't have a relationship?"

Harry shut himself up this time as they had entered the Ministry of Magic, "Arthur! What room is Severus in?" Minerva asked eagerly.

"Just follow me," Arthur replied as he led the group to the same trial room where Harry had to put up trial in his fifth year.

The group entered the room as Harry looked around and saw that Draco and his mother were already sitting down at the stands, "if you please sit at the stands," the prime minister, Stacy Penn-Wood said as Harry followed the others.

"Now, the trial of Severus Snape will begin," Stacy said.

"Severus Snape, were you working with you-know-who?" Someone asked.

"I don't deny it, but yes I was."

"See! He admits it!" Someone exclaimed.

"Who will be the first one from the witness stand to confess?" Stacy asked.

"I choose Draco Malfoy your honor!"

Draco went down from the stands nervously as he sat down on the chair as Severus sat by Harry and the group but at the far end.

"Is it true that you are his godson?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Has he treated you well?"

"He had treated me well enough."

"Did he work for the Dark Lord?"

"No. He was a spy under Dumbledore."

"So, Snape was a spy? He was working for Hogwarts then?"

"Yes ma'am."

"But he killed innocent people, didn't he?"

"He had too! If he didn't, he'll be killed himself!"

"He didn't stop him from killing the Potter family, did he?"

"He didn't know! He realizes it right after the killing!"

There were murmurs all around him, "your honor, I think the jury has finally made their decision," the person said in front of Draco.

"I object!" A loud clear voice interrupted them.

The people turned around and saw that Harry was standing up from the stands, "your honor, the boy is telling lies all the time," a voice said as Harry recognized it was Delores Umbridge.

"I don't tell lies! Not even with this!" Harry said as he took out the vial from his robes.

"We need a Pensive!" Stacy exclaimed as someone took off quickly to get it.

Harry left the stands as he made eye contact with Draco as he hissed: "you better not screw this up Potter!" He snapped as he quickly sat beside his mother.

"How many vials do you have with you, young man?" Stacy asked.

"I have three vials. Two of them are mine but the other one, belongs to Professor Slughorn," Harry explained.

The Pensive arrived and Stacy said a spell towards it, "very well Harry, drop the vial that's with Slughorn's memory," she instructed as Harry nodded.

The memory within the vial is now on the wall so that everyone could see what there were watching, it was a memory where Slughorn was teaching Severus Potions in his childhood days.

(Memory)

"We will now be brewing Dreamless Sleep and Calming Draught today," Slughorn voice said.

A boy, who was the age of eleven, raised his hand. "Yes Severus?"

"Those are easy tasks! Why don't we make Felix Felicis or Love Potion or something?"

Slughorn chuckled, "those are complicated Potions. I don't think you'll be able to make it perfectly," he said as the girl next to Severus groaned.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked the girl.

"I hate Potions. But becoming a Healer is something I want and I need to take Potions," she replied.

"I could teach you if you want," Severus said with a small smile.

"You can really help me?" The girl asked eagerly.

Severus nodded as he raised his hand again as Slughorn nodded towards to him, "sir, can I help this girl with her Potions?"

Slughorn looked to his left, "you can't make it Lily?"

Lily frowned, "I could try sir," she said.

Slughorn nodded, "Severus, you could help her if she needs help," he said as Severus nodded.

"Your name's Severus?" Lily asked.

Severus nodded, "Severus Snape. I'm in Slytherin," he said.

"Oh. The name's Lily Evans and I'm in Gryffindor," she said as the two-shook hands.

(Next Memory of Slughorn-Same bottle of vial)

"You did what Severus?" Slughorn asked angrily as this time, Severus was now seventeen and he was alone in the office with him.

"I'm sorry sir. But I joined you-know-who," he said.

"Why? Why did you?"

"I was jealous of Potter! I didn't know what I was doing! His dating Lily after five years we were together!" Severus explained.

"Severus! Tom Riddle is a very dangerous man! I should have foreseen it when he was in school here with me, but I didn't! You can't get out off his organization!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I told Dumbledore and he was very upset. I told him that I'd be a spy for the light."

"Severus, you can't do that! You'll get killed if you were caught!"

"I'll protect Lily with all my heart. I will not get those people get killed by the lord who is close to me."

Slughorn sighed, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because sir, you are one of my favorite teachers. You taught me everything that I need to know to become a successful Potion teacher like yourself. I also want to make potions for the dark lord so I won't get killed if he needs them," Severus explained.

"You want to become his right handed man?"

"Yes sir. That is what I'm aiming for."

"I'm still not happy what you have done Severus. You could still become a successful teacher without him," Slughorn said.

"I know. I'm very sorry that I did though."

Slughorn sighed, "Well, of you go. You don't want to miss the Quidditch match, do you?" He asked as Severus smiled at him and he turned and left as Slughorn watched him go.

(End Memory)

* * *

TBC...

me: You know, in my other website for fictionpress, I got my first flame in one of my original stories. That person was really a critique. I mean, I just tweaked it a bit to make it true. Heh. You'll know what I mean if you go to the other website and see the review in my most recent story.

Severus: Are you going to update again?

me: (shrugs). Maybe. I know I won't have time on Sunday since that's the day I'll be leaving on my trip, but somewhere Saturday, I will. After the party that I was FORCED to go to. (Groans). I don't even know the girl...

Harry: Haha! Too bad!

me: shut it, you!

Slughorn: will be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: Review and update.


	3. Chapter 3

Loving To Know You III

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Authors note: Sequel to Felix Felicis!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

There were murmurs coming from the stands as Delores Umbridge stood up, "what so significant about that memory? We didn't learn anything!"

"You did! It told us that Severus didn't want to join Voldemort! He was enraged when he did it cause of my father's decision in dating my mother! He has a soft spot!" Harry exclaimed.

There was a couple of laughter's coming from the room, "ridicoulous! Severus Snape never has a soft spot!" Someone exclaimed.

"Well, what did you call that when he was talking to my mother in class?" Harry snapped.

That person roared with laughter, "he was just toying with her!" He exclaimed as Harry's magic began to build up within inside him as Severus looked up from the stands as he had felt how angry Harry was even though he was far away.

"I want order! Order in the room! Harry dear, why don't you put in the next vial?" Stacy asked.

Harry nodded as he put his own memory within the Pensive and people began to watch it.

* * *

(Harry's memory)

"So you trust Snape then?" Harry asked as he was talking to Remus one day as Harry had entered the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix before the trial.

Remus nodded, "I really didn't trust him back in school, he was always with Lily and I thought he was up to no good every time he was with her."

"But then you changed your mind about him?"

"Of course I did. Even though it didn't seem like it when I was teaching at Hogwarts during your third year Harry, but I trusted the man since he makes me Wolfsbane Potion. Dumbledore told me not to worry about him during back of our day," he said.

"But then why…. Why didn't you stop my father in taunting to Snape?"

"I was a coward. I was such a coward and I was also a prefect for Gryffindor. I wanted to stop them that day, but I just didn't have the courage to do so."

"So you believe in Snape without any excuse?"

"I really didn't trust him during the war. I always thought he was in our side and not the other way around. But I knew that no other Slytherin would go out with a Muggle born but Snape did. He went out with Lily and even when you said that he killed Dumbledore, I knew he had a reason to do so. I just knew it."

(End Memory)

* * *

"That didn't have significant! Remus Lupin is a werewolf!"

"But Remus trusted him! No matter what the cause maybe, he trusted him!"

"Mr. Potter, can we have the second vial now?" Stacy asked calmly.

Harry nodded, "yes your honor," he murmured as he took out the second vial and he put it inside the Pensive that was in front of him.

* * *

(Memory)

"RUN!"

"Why should I trust you?" Harry snapped as he was staring at Severus as the two were inside the Malfoy manor, as Harry was trying to find the others before leaving them behind.

"If you don't get out off here Potter, the Dark Lord will kill you right here!"

"Then kill me! I don't care if I die! I just don't want to…" He didn't finish as Severus pushed him against the wall.

"I warned you Potter!"

Harry chuckled, "what? You're going to kill me now?"

Severus glared at him before leaning in forward and kissing him on the lips as Harry's eyes were wide with surprised as he didn't kissed back. Severus pulled away from him immediately as he heard footsteps running towards them, "go!"

"What about Hermione and the others? I just can't leave them!"

"They are all outside hiding! Go Potter!" Severus snapped as Harry stared at him for a few seconds before leaving the area in a dash.

* * *

(Next Memory)

"Protego!"

"My dear Severus, you were working with the light after all. I should have listened to Lucius before he was killed and killed you right away. How pathetic of you," Voldemort said with a sneer.

"Leave him out off this! This is you against me you coward!" Harry yelled at him as he was standing beside Severus inside the shield barrier.

"DON'T…. DON'T CALL ME A COWARD POTTER!" Voldemort screamed as he said a spell under his breath and Harry noticed that the barrier had been taken down.

Harry barely had enough time to push Severus away onto the ground as his wand and Voldemort's connected to one another as they hold onto it tightly. It had seemed like hours until Voldemort couldn't hang on any longer to his wand as Harry pushed the love that was coming from him when he was attacking Voldemort with his wand.

Finally, Voldemort had been killed as he was vanished into thin air as all it was left was the dust and his robes that were lying on the ground. Harry fell onto his knees as he was gasping for air, "you did it Harry," Severus said quietly as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Harry looked at him and smiled before he had lost conscious and fell onto the ground, the last thing he knew was that, he heard someone screamed his name and knew it had been Severus.

(End Memory)

* * *

Harry looked around and saw that a couple of people were shivering in their seats as they had seen the image of Voldemort. "Who here wishes for Severus Snape to be set free without any charges?" Stacy asked as she held up her hand and half the room did as well.

Harry beamed, "I hereby declare that Severus Snape is set loose. Court dismiss!" Stacy exclaimed as murmurs could be heard and Harry looked over by the stands and saw Minerva and Remus talking to Severus and Draco and his mother waiting for there turn.

"Wait a minute!" A voice called out as everyone stopped what they were doing and saw that it was Delores Umbridge who had called out the statement.

"What is it now Delores?" Stacy asked as Harry knew that she was getting irritated by the woman.

"Your honor, what about that kiss that we've saw in the memory? What was that about?" Delores asked as she looked over at Severus and Harry as a couple of people began to murmur.

"That was in the moment," Severus said calmly as he could.

"Are you saying that you are gay and are attracted to Harry Potter?" Delores sneered.

"What does it got to do with my orientation?" Severus snapped.

"Delores, this is pointless! The kiss meant nothing and surely, since Severus acted upon it but has no conjures feelings with him! Even though there's no rule about having a relationship where Mr. Potter is twice as young as Severus, I can not forbid them if they do have a relationship. Court dismiss!" Stacy snapped as she walked out.

Delores glared at Stacy's retreating back as she marched off; Harry began to walk away where he was standing at and as he was passing by Draco and Severus he heard Draco say: "Uncle Severus, you are most welcome in our place."

Harry didn't have to hear what Severus had to say as he was already out the door, but was stopped by Severus who had said: "Potter! Wait!"

He turned back to look at him, "yes?"

"I just wanted to ask, why did you save me?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know."

"You are a terrible liar Harry."

Harry looked at him surprised as he had called him by his given name, "I just didn't want to see a innocent man die away," he replied.

"Listen Potter, (Harry felt disappointment when Severus said his surname) I don't want to intrude to the Malfoy's, I was wondering, if I could stay with you? I'll look for a job somewhere and work for rent or something like that," Severus said uneasily.

"Uncle Severus, are you sure that's wise? You and Potter had been nemesis since like forever," Draco said as he looked at him worriedly.

"I really don't mind Malfoy. I had set up another room in my place just in case this happened," Harry said as Remus and a couple of others nodded.

Severus nodded, "lead the way then," he said as he began following Harry and the group began to go to their separate ways for the time being.

* * *

TBC...

me: Hope you guys have a wonderful spring break. I sure did!!

Severus: Oh? Where did you go??

me: Laughlin, Nevada.

Harry: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Draco: Review and update.


	4. Chapter 4

Loving To Know You IV

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning: Sequel to Felix Felicis!

Warning II: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

It's been one week since the trial of Severus Snape as he was living comfortably within the apartment of Harry Potter. They weren't surprised that the Daily Prophet began posting about Severus trial just two days after it.

_Headlight News for the Daily Prophet!_

_Severus Snape's trial at the Ministry of Magic!_

_Stacy Penn-Wood had declared Severus Snape for his freedom after seeing the vials of memory that Harry Potter had brought with him to the trial. Many think that it was a bad idea for Severus to be let go, since he did worked for the Dark Lord._

_But after seeing the vials, Severus Snape had been clearly working for the light as throughout the whole entire battle scenario, he had protected Harry Potter all that he can. Some were talking about that afterwards._

_When the dismissal has been cleared, Delores Umbridge had the nerve to stick up her nose about the mere kiss that everyone had seen in the Pensive. There was no rule against having someone twice your age nor having the same gender relationship. Delores Umbridge was truly a homophobic person. Especially her hatred for Harry Potter has been increasing ever since she had taught at the school six years ago about._

The article went on and on about who were the witnesses were in the trial and what they do, but Harry and Severus didn't mind at all about the Daily Prophet's target.

"I got a job," Severus said suddenly one day as Harry came home the following afternoon.

"You did? Where is it?" Harry asked smiling.

"Minerva is asking me to become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in Hogwarts this upcoming term. The one teaching it quit and Minerva had temporally have to do it until I come along," Severus explained.

"But wouldn't the kids be nervous around you?"

"Minerva assured everyone that I am no criminal. I'm happy going back at Hogwarts."

Harry's face suddenly looked up at him, "that means you won't be staying over at my apartment any longer," he said as he tried to hide his disappointment within him but Severus heard it.

"I'll come and visit you through the holidays Harry. I'm not forgetting you," he said.

"But still…." Harry didn't finished as there was a buzzer coming from the door. "Excuse me," Harry murmured as he went to go and get it and Severus stayed in the living room as he heard two voices as one of them was Harry's.

"Blake! What are you doing here?" Harry asked surprised as he had opened the door.

"I can't stop thinking about you Harry. I know that we stopped our relationship, but I want you back. I barely sleep now," the other voice said as Severus perked up at this.

"I discontinued our relationship because you were cheating on me Blake! I saw you that other girl fucking her on the couch in my apartment! You know, I had to change the couch the next day after that incident? The memories kept of hunting me," Harry shivered.

Severus listened closely but realizes what he was doing; he shook his head to clear his mind. What was he doing? He had no interest in becoming Harry's next lover.

"Baby, that was a mistake. I never intended to hurt you," Blake said as Severs snorted. "What was that?" Blake asked as he had looked over at the living room.

"I have a roommate Blake. If you didn't intended to hurt me, then why'd you wait for about a week? I decided to call it off right after that once I knew I wasn't about to hear you again," Harry said.

"You have a roommate? Who is it?" Blake asked angrily as he walked past Harry.

"Blake! This is none of your concern!" Harry exclaimed as he followed him in the living room and saw Severus who was sitting on the couch with his Muggle clothing.

Blake snorted, "you traded me in for an old pervert? I didn't know you were a whore Harry."

At this, Severus really snapped as he pushed Blake against the wall. "Severus!" Harry exclaimed as he watched Severus who was glaring uncontrollably anger at Blake.

"Don't you dare call him that within my presence!"

Blake smirked, "what are you going to do? You can't stop me from seeing him! I go to work with him at the same time he does at the Ministry of Magic!"

"You may, but if I see you with him, I'll kill you, got it?"

Blake glared, "I'll see you around Harry," he said as he kissed Harry on the cheek as he left without looking back at either of them.

Harry went to the kitchen quickly as he got a glass of water to give to Severus who drank it all down. "Severus, I don't want you back in Azkaban," he said softly.

"I know Harry, I just couldn't control myself back there."

"I understand perfectly well. But Blake is right you know, he knows where I am and works. I'm thinking of telling the Ministry of Magic soon about him," Harry said.

Severus snorted, "Stacy maybe on your side, but that Umbridge woman, she probably be on Blake's side after my trial," he said.

"Yea, but I have memories to pick from my head. He has it also but it will be against him," Harry said as Severus nodded slowly.

"I just hope it works," he murmured as Harry smiled at him and he knew that everything between them would be perfectly fine for the time being.

* * *

TBC...

me: Sorry for the late update. My brother picked me up early yesterday and so, I didn't get the chance to update.

Harry: At least you've updated.

Blake: Yay! I'm an OC here.

me: (sweatdrops).

Severus: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Stacy: Review and update.


	5. Chapter 5

Loving To Know You V

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Authors note: Sequel of Felix Felicis!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

The second term had started and Severus Snape was now working for Hogwarts once again. He had moved all of his stuff within the corridor of the Defense classroom as Harry had helped him, even though he was disappointed, he knew this is what Severus had always wanted to do.

Months passed as it was now spring break and Severus decided to go home and visit Harry in his apartment. He knew that Harry works Monday-Thursday and then Fridays. So, he decided to go to his apartment later in the afternoon.

Harry had given Severus a key to his apartment whenever he felt like coming in. He was always welcomed. That was why; Severus was so surprised on the first Monday afternoon of spring break that when he had opened the door to the apartment, he found two boys kissing right by the entrance door and right in front of him.

The two stopped immediately as Harry's face was flushed as he was the one pinned against the wall and another boy, who was blonde and has white skin and green eyes, also flushed. "I guess we got caught by your father Harry," the blonde said as he was trembling since he was looking down on the floor and he didn't recognize who he was staring at as it was so hard to see perfectly from the ground.

Harry blushed embarrassed, "his not my father Riley. Don't you remember Professor Snape?" He asked as this time, Riley's face was so surprised, that he almost fell onto the ground.

"I didn't recognize you sir!" Riley squeaked out.

"I've noticed. Perhaps you should go Mr. Hall," Severus said coldly as his jealousy was beginning to go through him as well as anger.

Riley nodded quickly, "I'll see you later Harry," he said as he kissed Harry on the cheek and he mumbled good-bye to Severus as he left the apartment.

Harry's face was still flushed as Severus was towering over him. "I'm so sorry Severus. I didn't know you were coming and this was uncalled for," he said.

"How…. (Severus tries to calm his composure as he speaks to Harry) How long as it been going on?"

"You mean between me and Riley? Three weeks about," Harry replied sighing.

"His a HUFFLEPUFF!" Severus yelled out the last word in disgust.

"Does it matter? You fucked me before, didn't you? You were a teacher back then and I was a student! Why does it matter that his in Hufflepuff?" Harry shouted as his anger was getting loose as well.

"Because…." At this, Severus didn't want to answer but he knew that the answer would be coming out any time soon.

Harry snorted, "Is that all you can say? Just 'because?' Listen Severus, my love life isn't yours to protect! I can do whatever the hell I want!"

Harry stormed out of the entrance doorway and into the living room as Severus grumbled, "POTTER! YOU COME BACK HERE! I TOLD THE WHOLE ENTIRE STAFF THAT I WAS SPENDING MY TIME WITH YOU! I DON'T HAVE ANY PURPOSE GOING BACK HOME YET!"

"Then go to headquarters or something! Go to the Malfoy's if I care!" Harry shouted back.

Severus wanted to retort but decided to leave it as he used Harry's fireplace and flooed over to the Malfoy manor as he knew that the two people in there would be surprised seeing him.

(Malfoy manor)

Draco was enjoying a peaceful afternoon by the swimming pool as his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, was at Hogwarts that she had became one of the members for Order of the Phoenix.

Draco heard a popping noise coming from the living room as he called his butler towards him, "William, could you see who it is. Tell that person I'm busy," he said as the butler nodded and left.

Soon, the butler returned: "sir, your uncle is here to see you."

Draco's eyes were wide as he sat up, "Uncle Severus?" He asked shocked.

William nodded, "should I fetch him for you?"

Draco shook his head, "no, no. Tell him to stay in the living room. I'll be there momentarily," he said as the butler bowed and left.

Draco merged into the living room just few minutes and he saw Severus, staring out the clear window door who was in deep thought.

"Uncle Severus?" Draco asked as he was behind him and he put a hand on his shoulder, at the contact, Severus had jumped as he turned and saw Draco staring at him with his worried face.

"Is Narcissa home?" Severus asked as he sat on the couch and Draco sat next to him as he put his head on his shoulder and Severus put his arm around.

The two hadn't been spending much time anymore and this was the closes that they had been since the war had been going on. "She's at work uncle. Something's bothering you, what is it?"

"It's about Potter."

Draco sneered, "what did he do now?"

"You'll hate me for this Draco."

"I'll never hate you Uncle Severus."

"You will after this."

"Then what is? I will never hate you uncle."

Severus sighed and he took a deep breath and said: "I slept with Potter," he said and this made Draco's mouth dropped down as he stared at Severus shocked and surprised.

* * *

TBC...

me: Why is it that I have so little reviews then the prequel one? (Frowns).

Harry: Maybe because they don't like it?

me: Shut up! Oh! I just put up a new story in the Gakuen Heaven category. So check it out if your a fan of Hideaki/Keita pairing.

Severus: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Draco: Review and update.


	6. Chapter 6

Loving To Know You VI

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Warning I: Sequel to Felix Felicis!

Warning II: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

"You must be out of your mind!" Draco cried as he sat up from the couch and was standing in front of Severus as he was trying not to vomit in front of him.

"I may am falling in love with him once again," Severus said slowly.

"What? How is this possible? That kiss you gave him during the war, that wasn't a fling, was it?" Draco asked as he was remembering the memory that he saw at the Ministry of Magic of the day of the trial of Severus.

"We didn't have a thing going on back there. It was a mere moment," Severus said.

"Then why are you saying that you've slept with him?"

"Not entirely slept, but merely say that I fucked him in his sixth year and started to fall in love and broke it off at the end," Severus explained with a sigh.

Draco just stared at him as he didn't do anything but blinked.

"I told you you'd hate me."

"It's Potter! How could you sleep with him?" Draco asked after awhile.

"I didn't know what I was doing! It was a mistake! Then, my emotions began to flash through me."

"So…. So you love him now, uncle?"

"I don't know."

"What happened before you got here?" Draco asked as he sat at a nearby chair.

"He and I fought. I caught him kissing a boy name Riley Hall."

Draco blanched, "Riley Hall? The one who kept of falling everywhere he goes and the one who always mess everything up and gossip?"

"Apparently you know much of him unlike Potter does."

"Why don't you tell him then?"

"He won't listen to me anymore."

"Show him. Follow that stupid Riley around. You're a Slytherin, aren't you?"

Severus grinned, "perhaps I should."

"You do realize that mom might be upset, don't you?"

"Why's that?"

"She may not like gay people. I think she's homophobic." Draco said.

Severus was about to say something but was interrupted, "that's not true Draco!"

Draco froze at the sound of his mother's voice that was coming inside the living room, "mom! When did you get here?" He exclaimed as he went to greet and hugged her.

"Just now. So, why do you think I'm homophobic?" Narcissa asked.

"Severus."

"Severus?" Narcissa asked confused.

"His in love with Potter," Draco mumbled as Narcissa's mouth dropped open like Draco's did before as she stared at Severus.

Severus sighed, "I think I better tell the whole story to the both of you," he said and he did.

"As long as you are happy," Narcissa said after the story was told.

"You don't have a problem with this mom?" Draco asked surprised.

"Why should I? It's his life, not mine. Besides, his your godfather, is he not?"

Draco nodded, "I guess acting childish awhile ago was inappropriate."

"But still, I am surprise by your action Severus. After all these years, I thought you hated Potter," Narcissa said.

Severus sighed, "I guess his the lost soul I've been waiting for."

"What are you going to do Uncle Severus? If you love him, I'll try and make a truce with him. But if you don't, I'll stay and hate him forever," Draco said.

"That's there thing there. Harry's so young. He already had two lovers since the last time we saw each other. Blake, Riley…. We don't know who else is along the way."

"If you don't tell him Severus, you'll regret it. You know that, don't you?" Narcissa asked.

"Do you regret what happened to Lucius?"

"I knew from the very beginning that something terrible would go wrong if we joined the Dark Lord. Why do you think Draco and me resisted from joining? We didn't have a choice to join since Lucius joined without my knowledge."

"Did you love Lucius, Narcissa?"

"At one point I did. I was young and naïve that I didn't saw the dangers signing to me."

"Why didn't you divorce?"

"I was going to, but then I found out I was pregnant with Draco. I can't leave without knowing that Draco wants to find out about his father."

"So I was the cause?" Draco asked slowly.

"Honey! You are everything to me! Without you, I would be killed from the Dark Lord if I had resisted and would not be alive today!" Narcissa exclaimed.

Draco beamed at his mother, "Uncle Severus? Why are you asking all these questions to mom all of a sudden?" He asked.

"I'm thinking of staying away from him for awhile and visit him later on."

"You mean in the summer?" Draco asked.

"Something like that."

"Severus! He may have found someone already! Make it in one week! After all, doesn't Hogwarts have a three weeks vacation of spring break?" Narcissa asked.

Severus twitched, damn woman, he thought as Narcissa smiled at him innocently. Severus sighed, "fine Narcissa. By then, Potter may still be with that stupid Riley," he murmured as he had no idea what the unexpected might come.

* * *

TBC...

me: Just a couple of chapters left and it will be done. I'm thinking of putting up a new story next Tuesday instead of waiting June.

Draco: How come?

me: Brother's birthday, that's all...

Draco: oh...

Narcissa: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: Review and update.


	7. Chapter 7

Loving To Know You VII

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Author note: Sequel to Felix Felicis!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

* * *

One week had passed for Severus as he stayed at the Malfoy's for the time being. He Apparated in front of Harry's apartment and he knocked on the door this time. He didn't want any unexpected surprises that he find if he used the key and opened the door himself.

The door opened as Severus looked and saw that Harry was staring at him, "what the fuck do you want Snape? Shouldn't you be with your relatives?" He spat.

"Careful Potter. Don't want to use your nasty language on me," Severus said with a smirk as Harry glared at him. "May I come in?"

Harry nodded as he stepped aside, "I ask again, what is it that you want Snape?"

Severus looked around until he was facing Harry again, "where's your boyfriend?"

"Riley? It's really none of your business." Harry murmured as he left the entrance hallway and into the kitchen to get something to drink and Severus followed him.

"Tell me Potter."

"No."

"Why shouldn't you?"

"It's none of your business!"

"I'm guessing Riley did the same thing as Blake did to you?" Severus asked as he leaned on the kitchen door and looked at Harry who had stopped suddenly.

"None of the importance."

"Just tell me Potter."

"No."

Severus began to get irritated from him, "damn it Potter! Tell me before I use Legilimens on you!"

Harry growled, "if you want to know so badly, he cheated right under my nose! And you know who he cheated with? Cho Chang! My ex-girlfriend from my 5th year! You remember her, don't you Snape? The one who told on us to Umbridge about the D.A.! I'm sure you know her! She's also was in Ravenclaw as I recall," he snapped.

Severus glared, "I didn't ask for a whole history lesson Potter!"

"Then why are you here? Last time you were here, you bailed!"

"I had reasons!"

"Reasons? What reasons?"

"Just reasons."

"Give me the bloody reasons!"

"Because I love you damn it!" Severus shouted at him as the two were silent once again before one of them started speaking again.

Harry chuckled, "love me? Last time I was involved with you Snape, you killed Dumbledore. Plus, you also kissed me in the mere moment thing during the war. You are just toying with me."

Severus growled, "I am not toying with you Potter!"

Harry snorted, "it took you one week before realizing it, didn't it?"

"I had to think it over."

"From the Malfoy's, right? That's the only family you've got."

"For the last time Harry, please, I want you back. I thought long and hard for it," Severus said.

"You have to work for it," Harry whispered so quietly that Severus almost didn't hear.

"This is getting ridiculous."

"Is it?"

"Accio Harry's wand!" Severus cried as he got the wand away from Harry and he bind Harry's hands together like a knot with a ribbon so that he couldn't get loose.

"Typical. What are you going to do Severus? Rape me?"

"I am not a rapist. But I will do this," Severus said as he used Legilimency on Harry's mind.

(Memory)

Once Severus gotten through Harry's mind barrier, Harry had forgotten how to break Severus out momentarily as he whizzed through the memories until he stopped to a particular one.

The memory had been just two days ago, right after Harry's break up with Riley as he was speaking with Ron and Hermione as the two had came over for a visit.

"Harry, I don't want yourself hurt again," Hermione said softly.

"Perhaps I'm not qualified to be apart for a lover," Harry said.

"What about Snape?" Ron suggested with a grimace.

"What about him?"

"You did kissed him in the Pensive."

Harry grumbled as they couldn't quite catch, "what was that Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I hadn't told you guys what happened during Slughorn's party."

"What is it then?" Ron asked eagerly.

"I drank that Felix Felicis for information if Malfoy was with Death Eaters, remember? Then, I guess with my attractiveness to Snape, I slept with him."

The two goggled at him, "your joking right? You slept with a teacher, Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

"I was attractive to him Ron! I think I'm also falling in love to him hard again!" Harry said.

Before Severus could stay any longer, he had been thrown out onto Harry's mind as Harry was now inside Severus own mind.

(Snape's Memory)

Just like Severus, Harry whizzed through the memories until he was stopped at a particular one as he was seeing Severus walking with Dumbledore through the Forbidden Forest.

"I can't Albus! I can't kill you!" Severus protested.

"The boy wouldn't kill me Severus. You must do it for him. After all, you made an Unbreakable Vow to Narcissa, didn't you?" Albus asked as Severus turn to look at him.

"How'd you know?"

"Oh, I have my ways. Accomplish this task Severus. You must."

"When should I proceed?"

"When the time is right, you'll know in your next Death Eaters meetings."

"What about Potter?"

"What about him?"

"You've been taking him to many places in these few days. Where?" Severus asked as he sounded worried.

"Don't worry about him my boy. He is well protected. Although, I imagine that there is more between you two."

"Sir?" Severus asked as he whipped his head around to look at him.

Albus eye's twinkled, "you think I wouldn't know Severus? I know what's going on between you and I am happy for you," he said and with that last shot, Harry was thrown out off Severus memory.

(End Memories)

Both of them were panting hard as the two were staring at each other, Severus undid the binding spell to Harry. "Why? Why did you let me see that?" Harry asked.

"You had to know why I killed him Harry," Severus said.

"You never wanted to?"

"No. Although, I wanted to do this for after a long time," Severus murmured as he approached Harry and he kissed him on the lips heatedly as Harry didn't broke the kiss and he kissed back as eagerly as he did.

* * *

TBC...

me: I was bit lazyness to go and redo some of the mistakes in this chapter. After all, I just came from an two-hour in class writing essay, so yea.

Severus: Did you do well?

me: a lot of the students barely finished the essay by the ending time. I barely finished and rechecked it.

Harry: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

me: hopefully i'll get a 'C' though. (sighs).

Albus: Review and update.


	8. Chapter 8

Loving To Know You VIII

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Author note: Sequel to Felix Felicis!

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You. A little bit of sex just to let you know in advanced at the very beginning and a little bit of swearing.

* * *

The two closed the door behind them as Severus and Harry climbed onto the bed as Severus did a spell that demolished there clothing as both of them were now naked on top of one another. Severus pushed Harry against the bed as the two non-stopped kissed before there were out of breath and needed air momentarily.

"How… How do you want to do this Harry?" Severus asked as he was breathing hard.

"Just fuck me Severus. It's been too long, too long," Harry replied as Severus nodded and he accio a lubricant towards him.

Harry shook his head at the scene, "no, I want it hard and fast. Nothing smooth."

Severus looked at him in his eyes, "are you sure Harry? You might bleed."

"I trust you Severus. Always had been."

Severus nodded as he dropped the lubricant on the floor, Harry turned around as he was facing the wall and Severus was staring at his beautiful ass. Severus was aching to begin, as he stick his tongue out and began licking the hole between Harry's buttocks.

Harry groaned out loud at the touch as he just felt Severus lick and bit at the skin as he came contact with. He felt his cock dripping with semen, "Severus, more! Please!" He groaned out as Severus licked harder as Harry felt Severus kissing his hole at one time.

Finally, Severus thought that was enough as he kissed the buttocks each one before licking his lips as he heard Harry whimper at the lost of contact. Severus grinned to himself, he slowly put inside his cock inside Harry's hole as the head was inside first as he waited for Harry to adjust.

"Severus, I told you, no preparations," Harry said as he was panting slightly.

Severus decided to go with Harry's word as he penetrated Harry without any preparation even though he already licked and bit inside Harry's wonderful ass. Harry moaned out loud as Severus began to thrust in and out off Harry as hard as he could as he also heard the bed squeaking with noise.

It was a good thing that the two put a silencing charm right before they had started. If they hadn't, Harry's vocals would have been reaching the neighbors and Harry had to moved somewhere else then for his humiliating situation.

With each thrust, Severus also took Harry's cock and began pumping it so that he and himself could cum at the same time while Severus was inside him still. Harry moans were becoming louder as Severus felt semen coming out from his cock.

He took out his hand and licked it as he groaned at the wonderful taste and he heard Harry whimper as he knew he wanted to see Severus lick his own cum. "Severus, please…" Harry moaned out loud.

Severus smiled as he continued his penetrations to Harry.

* * *

The next day, Severus woken up early as the sun was shining through their window. He looked over at his left and saw his soon-to-be-lover again asleep as he was slightly snoring. Severus stayed the way he is as Harry woke up an hour later.

Harry rubbed his eyes as he saw his soon-to-be-lover again watching him with interest. "What are you staring at?" He grumbled out as Severus smirked.

"I see that you aren't a morning person."

"Of course I'm not. How long have you've been awake?"

"Just a few minutes," Severus lied as Harry stared at him.

"What are we going to do now?"

"What Harry?"

"This? Is our relationship going to start again?"

"Don't you want it to be?"

"I…. Of course I do! What should we tell the others?"

"I think that the Malfoy's should know about this."

Harry shot up so fast as he looked over at Severus, "could we trust them Severus?"

"I believe that they will accept us."

"Why don't you tell them and I'll tell Ron and Hermione?"

"Fair enough," Severus said.

Harry yawned, "what time is it?"

"You should tell the Ministry that you aren't going in today, Harry."

"Is it that late?"

"Quarter to ten."

"I guess so."

"Perhaps you should wait awhile."

"Why wait?"

"Because you want to finish this," Severus said with a grin as he leaned in and kiss Harry on the lips.

* * *

TBC...

me: I really hope that this doesn't be taken off of fanfiction.

Harry: Probably not.

me: well, a late happy mother's day. Though I am planning to do a one-shot for a belate mother day and birthday gift to my brother who doesn't know. (snicker). I already bought him that recently Final Fantasy game for PSP over the weekend.

Severus: What a thoughtful gift...

me: Yea, yea.

Harry: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: Review and update.


	9. Chapter 9

Loving To Know You IX

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!

Author note: Sequel to Felix Felicis

Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus) Do Not Read If This Offends You!

* * *

Three months had passed since Severus and Harry had gotten together. It was time for Harry's birthday celebration as Severus decided to throw a birthday party for him. He didn't think that Harry had ever gotten a surprise party for himself before, so he decided that Ron and Hermione should take him out for the morning and two hours in the afternoon while he and a couple of other people decorate the apartment.

"This is so nice of you Severus," Remus said as he came by to help him.

Severus snorted, "I just thought this would make him happy."

"Your going to pop the question, aren't you Severus?" Tonks asked as she was near by.

The others stopped what they were doing as they looked at Severus, "I'm not sure if I should. It may still too early to accept me as a husband," he replied.

"Severus, that's nonsense! Harry will accept you no matter what. He loves you dearly," Remus said.

"This is so exciting! Isn't it Arthur?" Molly asked as she looked at her husband who nodded.

Severus looked around at the people, "so, this means that you'll accept us?" He asked as he was thinking that he'd get many howlers or lectures if he had told them.

"Harry is like a son to me. All I care is about his happiness," Remus said as Molly and Arthur agreed.

"What about you guys? Are you homophobic?" Severus asked as he was staring at the Weasley's children as they looked at each other.

"Well, I did sort of have a crush on Harry before, but if he is happy, then I'm fine. I don't even think he'll go out with me if I had told him since we are like brother and sister," Ginny explained.

"Then our little brother has to tell us all the juicy details!" Fred exclaimed or was it George as his twin nodded.

"Fred! George!" Molly scolded as the two smirked and Severus face never was scarlet before till now.

* * *

"That was a nice birthday presents that you two given me," Harry said as he was walking side-by-side with Ron and Hermione as the trio had come from a fancy restaurant.

"We still left a little bit too early," Ron said with a pout as Harry chuckled.

"All you think of was food Ronald Weasley," Hermione said with a sigh.

"What? I'm a growing boy!" Ron exclaimed.

"Its too bad Severus couldn't come," Harry said disappointed.

"I know, but it was urgent that he had to go back to Hogwarts," Hermione said as Severus had been staying with Harry since the last day of school and had flooed back right after he gotten the signal that Harry left with the two for the movie and lunch.

"I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed suddenly.

Harry and Hermione gawked at their best friend, "Ron!"

"What? It's true though!" Ron said as he opened the door to the apartment.

Harry groaned, "seriously Ron, you are like a stuff eating pig."

"Hey! I am not!"

"Are too!" A voice piped up as Harry blinked and he saw that the lights were out.

"Who said that just now?" He asked confused, "and why are the lights out?"

"Surprise!" A group of people came up behind the counter as the lights turned on.

"We agree with you Harry! Ron does eat like a pig!" George said smirking or was it Fred as Harry couldn't tell them apart.

"I do not!" Ron snapped angrily.

Just then, there was a tapping noise that could be heard from a spoon that was hitting the glass as everyone stopped talking immediately and Harry saw that it was Severus who was doing it.

"Severus, what are you doing here?" He asked surprised as he thought that Severus would be at Hogwarts for some urgent problem.

"Proposing to you of course," Severus said with a small smile as Harry gawked at him.

"Wh…What?"

Severus put the glass down as everyone watched him moved forward to Harry who stood speechless as he put his one knee down and took one of Harry's hands, "I love you very much Harry James Potter. I didn't know it at first when we began seeing each other in sixth year, but as times passed, it was actually you who I was looking for to spend my life with. I am not complete with you and you are my soul Harry. Will you marry me?" He asked as he took out a black tiny box from his pocket and he held it open to let Harry see the beautiful ring.

The women were astonished by the ring along with Harry as someone who has a lot of money could have bought the ring. "I…. Severus, where did you get this ring?" Harry finally got it out from his shock.

Severus smiled, "that's my secret," he said as Draco and Narcissa knew fully well that the two had pitched in to help since Severus didn't have enough money to buy such a gorgeous ring for Harry.

"Is that a yes, Potter?" Draco asked impatiently as Narcissa elbowed him at the ribs.

Harry's eyes widened, "what are the Malfoy's doing here?"

Severus ignored the question, "Draco is right though. Was that a yes, Harry?"

"Of course it is!" Harry exclaimed as he hugged him and the two kissed before Severus slipped the ring onto his middle finger and everyone clapped and congratulated them.

"That means I'm your family now," Draco said with a smile as he and Narcissa were talking to the two of them.

Harry blanched, "I am not ready to accept the fact that you could be my friend after all those years that we've been nemesis," he replied.

"I know. But you are marrying my godfather. We'll be seeing much of you these very days," Draco said as Harry was still unsure about him.

"Congrats Severus," Narcissa said as she flung her arms around him and Severus hugged back.

"Well mate, it looks like you've got everything you wanted," Ron said steering him away from the Malfoy's and Severus as Harry was now in a corner speaking with Ron and Hermione privately.

"I know, it doesn't seem real, you know?"

"I know that you'll be happy with him Harry. If you need anything, anything at all," Hermione said as Harry nodded with a smile.

"I'll be able to contact you both if I need anything," Harry said as he looked back at his soon-to-be-husband and he smiled at the thought about living with him forever till the day of death.

* * *

End!!

me: There's a third sequel going to be up and the final one in the trilology series. I'll be putting up on Monday...

Severus: Did you know that the prequel has more reviews then this one?

me: (nods). Probably because of the lack of summary... (sighs). The next one I won't do that...

Harry: check out our other story as well!! The Changes!!

Hermione: Will be onto the next chapter soon.

Severus: review and update.


End file.
